


Promises

by Veilya



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Human Experimentation, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Relationships are not a priority, Self-Harm, Tags May Change, but later, no beta we die like men, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veilya/pseuds/Veilya
Summary: "He got up and walked over to the calendar, taking a moment to stare at the old photo. It was a picture of him, years younger, his spikey blond hair shorter, he was smiling, wide and bright, making his red eyes look squintier than they were. He held up an All Might action figure up high with one hand while his other arm around his nervous friend. His friend had a mess of green hair, wild like a bush. Soft green eyes, like freshly grown moss. His friend was smiling too, about what they were smiling about Katsuki couldn’t remember. That day didn’t matter. What did matter was his promise, so he spoke softly to the photo. “For you Deku. I’ll make it.”"-On Hiatus-





	1. Memories of a Promise

Modern Day

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, causing the birds to softly sing outside the window. Katsuki’s alarm rang loudly and shrill against the noisy quiet morning brings. He smacked the alarm clock hard enough that it went flying off of the small table that resided near the bed. He groaned loudly, briefly considering staying in his warm comfortable bed, but he knew he must get up. He messed up his spiky blond hair further and detangled himself from his blankets, forcing himself to sit up. Leaning against the wall he spent a moment staring across the room where the calendar is pinned up next to an old photo. He grinned when he saw the big red circle around the day’s date. It was an important day, a day that would change his future for the better or for worse. He wanted to take this day head-on, after all, It was the day of the U.A. Entrance exam.

“I’m going to absolutely destroy all of those extras!” The excited boy grinned as he shoved his fist hard into his hand. He got up and walked over to the calendar, taking a moment to stare at the old photo. It was a picture of him, years younger, his spikey blond hair shorter, he was smiling, wide and bright, making his red eyes look squintier than they were. He held up an All Might action figure up high with one hand while his other arm around his nervous friend. His friend had a mess of green hair, wild like a bush. Soft green eyes, like freshly grown moss. His friend was smiling too, about what they were smiling about Katsuki couldn’t remember. That day didn’t matter. What did matter was his promise, so he spoke softly to the photo. “For you Deku. I’ll make it.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

7 years earlier

He entered the elementary school classroom, once again looking around for the bushy haired nerd. He had spent the last few days wondering where the boy could be, at first he assumed the nerd was sick but after four days he was beginning to worry that something had happened. Had Deku moved schools? Had Deku gone to his dads or had he been attacked by a villian? He was especially worried about the villian theory. He knew his friend was quirkless, he couldn’t do anything against a villian. It’s why he had started calling his friend Deku, and putting him into his place. His friend couldn’t fight villains he would only get hurt.

He waited for his friend throughout class, busying himself with his other friends and classwork, but the boy didn’t show.

He waited for his friend throughout lunch, leaving the snack he usually shared for him, but the boy didn’t show up to eat.

He waited as the sun slowly faded and before he knew it was time for him to go home. His friend truly was a Deku, he thought, he won’t even show up for school anymore. 

He went home, ignoring his mother when she tried prodding and prying her way into his personal life. He turned on the tv, settling on the news so he may watch different hero's fight the days villains. Usually Deku would analyze them and they would have a good conversation about how the fights could have been better the next day. He still watched them despite the fact his friend wasn’t around to tell him how the hero's could use their quirks better. The news anchor was still talking about extra stuff that didn’t matter to him, but he sat down to wait on the couch nonetheless. As he was waiting, a photo of his friend showed up to the right of the news anchor. He recognized the photo as his friends school photo. The news anchor was speaking, he went closer to the tv and listened closely.

“Izuku Midoriya went missing xx/xx/30xx. If you have any information please call this helpline.” He was frozen to his spot, his friend, his defenceless, quirkless friend, was missing. His mother, froze in the kitchen, overhearing the tv from the nearby room. She started to hear sniffles and that got her to move. She came over to turn the tv off, making a mental note to herself to call Inko after dinner.

“H-he’s gone” His voice was shakier than he meant for it to be “De-e-ku is…” His mother pulled him into a tight hug and assured him it would be okay. She assured him that they would find the boy. She assured him, with a tight feeling in her chest and tears starting to well in her eyes. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern Day

He stood in front of U.A’s large gates, staring up at the school taking a moment before entering for the exam. Right as he was about to enter, another person his age, with red hair held up in spikes, ran into his shoulder.

“Sorry man” The redhead apologized as he jogged towards the school.

“Oi! I’ll show you sorry, you fucking extra!” He let off an explosion as he followed the boy into the testing area. He quickly lost the redhead due to the sheer number of people in the room. He decided to give up on his chase, despite his annoyance at the redhead. He took a deep breath, releasing those feelings, choosing instead to lazily scan the competition. Just looking around to see if anyone was as good as him. Just as he’s about to give up on the idea of real competition he thinks he sees a head of green, like a bush, like his friend. His breath hitches and he zeros in on that head of hair, cutting into the crowd to give chase. He will not give up like he did with the red head, he will find him, he will bring him home. While he’s shoving people out of his way, making a beeline to the green hair, he’s stopped by an extra with glasses who attempts to lecture him about bothering the other competitors. 

“Get out of my way you useless extra!” He explodes at him, and while he held conversation he lost sight of the green hair. He wonders for a moment if it was ever there, or if slowly going insane. The extra doesn’t stop lecturing him until some other extra shows up to explain the exam. He listened enough to get the point of the exam, fight robots, get points. Easy enough for someone as strong as he was. 

He fought with vigor and anger, destroying robot after robot. Point after Point. He didn’t have to think in this moment, he only had to fight. He only had to win. He only had to make it to number one. 

Around him there were many others fighting their hardest for a spot in the prestigious school. A boy who was quick on his feet, a girl who seemed to spit acid, a boy who seemed to be shooting a shiny lazerbeam. Robot after Robot, point after point, until a large robot appeared out of nowhere. A robot worth no points, the Zero Pointer.

In its wake it trapped a girl with short brown hair. She was stuck under a piece of rubble, and if that wasn’t enough, it’s large feet were on their way to squash her.  He saw her struggling in his peripherals, it broke his focus on the robots, on the points, on being number one. For moment all he could think was “Deku wouldn’t leave her there. Deku would risk the test to save her.” His feet were moving towards her before he even finished the thought. He let off an explosion large enough to shatter the rubble, freeing her from her fate. 

As she tried to thank him he snarled at her while letting explosions release from his hands “Get moving Chipmunk Cheeks. You better not have cost me the test!” She didn’t get a single word out before he ran off to finish the test.

____________________________________________________________________________

Months later

A thick envelope sat on the table, lying in wait for the blonde haired boy to get back from his daily run to the beach. Nearby the boy’s mother was making breakfast for the family.She eyed the envelope wearily, silently hoping that her son made it in. She didn’t want to deal with the fall-out if he didn’t. She heard the door open and slam close.

“Katsuki, right on time.” She smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen.

“Of course im on time, you damn old hag!” His eyes trailed from her to the envelope on the table. He picked it up and let out a sigh. “About damn time!” 

He ripped it open, and a single item dropped out. It was small and round, about the size of his hand. It immediately lit up, a creature about the size of a human child, not quite a bear, not quite a mouse showed up upon the screen.

“Hello there! I am Nedzu, the Principal of U.A. Congratulations you have made it into the hero course at U.A! There were two ways we scored you on the exam. The first was how many robots you took out during the exam. The second was based upon how many people you rescued!” He was ecstatic, he had made it in. He was one step closer to their dream. He looked at the rankings.

1: Katsuki Bakugo:       Villain Points:65 Hero Points:12

2:Eijiro Kirishima:         Villain Points:39 Hero Points:35

3:Ochako Uraraka:       Villain Points:38  Hero Points:35

4:Ibara Shiozaki:          Villain Points:36 Hero Points:32

5:Itsuka Kendo:            Villain Points:25 Hero Points:40

6:Tenya Iida:                 Villain Points:52 Hero Points:9

7:Hanata Sero:             Villain Points:20 Hero Points:40

8:Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu:Villain Points:49         Hero Points:10

9:Fumikage Tokoyami:  Villain Points:47    Hero Points:10

10:Yosetsu Awase:        Villain Points:50 Hero Points:6

 

He grinned wide thinking proudly to himself. He won! He was number one! He destroyed all of the extras! Not even one extra even came close to him. 

“I made it, you old hag!” He looked over at her “I made it to the top! Just like I promised.” 

“I knew you’d make it, kiddo.” She walked over and gave him a proud hug. “Now eat your breakfast.”

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

10 years earlier

He discovered his quirk on the playground. He had worked up quite a sweat while playing tag with his friends. It took barely any time but he had finally got close enough to grab one of them when a small explosion came out of his hand. Immediately all of the 4 year olds stopped playing and excitedly went over to Katsuki.

“Woah!” One extra said.

“Your quirk is so cool” Another one praised.

“That’s amazing!” A kid exclaimed.

It was obvious he had the best possible quirk. He was powerful, strong, he was above them all. His best friend,Izuku Midoriya, came up to him. He stared intensely at him with his green eyes, his cheeks dusted with freckles, his hair an untamable mess.

“It would be an amazing quirk for a hero!” Izuku exclaimed.

Katuski grinned back at his friend. “Yea! I’ll be a top hero!”

“You’ll beat All Might!” His friend laughed “Take the top spot!”

“Yea! I will. You’ll be right there with me when you get your quirk!” His friend smiled at him.

“You promise?” His friend held out his pinkie to him.

“I promise!” After all there would be no point in being powerful and strong if his friend wasn’t with him. They crossed pinkies, making a promise that would last a lifetime.

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern day

He got to U.A earlier than the other students, as expected of the top student in his grade. He swiftly found the 1-A classroom, entering through the humongous red doors, and took a seat by the window. He quickly found himself bored, so he relaxed by putting his feet on the desk. He sat there in a daze, staring out the window as the minutes passed him by. He was interrupted from his daze, not by a teacher but by some extra who wouldn't mind his own business. He looked up at whichever extra was talking to him and was surprised to see the four-eyes from the Entrance Exam. He had no idea what the prick wanted, he didn’t care.

“Oi You! Shut the fuck up four-eyes!” He let off a couple of explosions hoping it would get the guy to back off. The four-eyed fucker did not leave, he continued to rant about the rules and how he was supposedly breaking them. He argued with the four-eyed extra for a few more minutes until the next person came into the classroom.

The girl he rescued from the zero pointer was the one to enter. Round cheeks. She walked over to where the four-eyed extra was and said something to the extra, somehow managing to get the prick to back off. After the four-eyed prick left she turned to him.

“I um… I’m Uraraka Ochako. I, well, I never a chance thank you for saving me during the entrance exam.”She bowed politely at him “I know it was a risk on your end but i'm glad you decided to help me.” She lifted herself from her bow, smiling, brightly at him. 

“You don’t have to thank me Chipmunk cheeks. Just become the best hero you can.” He scowled back at her, in an effort to get her bright smile away from him.

“I will.” She nodded vigorously “I didn’t catch your name?”

“Katsuki Bakugo, I’m going to be number one. You better not forget it Chipmunk Cheeks!” He scowled further at her, as if he could chase her away with it. 

“It’s nice to meet you Bakugo.” When he didn’t respond she realized he didn’t want to converse and she left to go to her own seat.

Soon the bell went off, and what looked like a yellow caterpillar slinked into the room. It spoke, weirding out everyone in the room.

“Everyone get to your seats.” They stared at it for a second, before realizing what this caterpillar must be, and immediately found their seats. The caterpillar frowned. “That took you all 8 seconds to settle down.” Right as the yellow sack was about to say something else someone ran into the room.

“Sorry I’m late, Eraserhead! Mr.Yagi distracted me.” Katsuki’s mind stopped working as he recognized the new person in the room. The boy was taller than he remembered, but he had the same bush of green hair, the same eyes like soft moss, the same freckles adorning his face. The only thing he didn’t recognize about the boy was the many ugly scars adorning his face and neck.

“Go sit down, Ku.” The caterpillar addressed the boy as Katsuki got up, slamming his hands harshly onto the desk. The entire class stared at the angry blonde in shock, wondering what his issue was. The boy, Ku froze on his way to his desk. He eyed the angry blond warily, trying to figure out why he had slammed his fists down on the table like that. He muttered to himself, wondering if he did something to piss this person off. 

“DEKU WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” The blond launched himself at the green haired boy, causing many of their classmates to stand up in shock. He didn’t even get close to the green haired boy before he was stopped by capture tape from their teacher. Katsuki struggled against the tape as much as he could. “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU DISAPPEAR FOR SEVEN DAMN YEARS ONLY TO SHOW UP HERE! DEKU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

Ku’s eyes widened at the struggling blond, he spoke quietly to him, but there was no recognition in his voice.

“You...You knew me before the facility didn’t you? I-I-I’m sorry, but I don’t have any memories from before.” Ku kept his eyes on the other boy. Katsuki stilled, unsure of what to say, he expected many different things, but he didn’t think that he had forgotten him. Silence croaked by as the boys stared at each other, not knowing what to make of the other.

“Are you done?” The teachers calm voice caught the eyes of the entire class. Katsuki nodded.”There will be repercussions for your actions. Two detentions, One for disrupting the class, the other for attacking another student.” Katsuki looked like he wanted to argue. “Normally you would be expelled, I suggest you accept the deal.” Katsuki somehow seemed defiant when he nodded one more time.

The tired teacher sighed as the capture tape receded from Katsuki. “Both of you, sit down. I expect you both to stay after class.” Katsuki sulked back to his seat by the window, and he tried not to show his surprise when the green haired boy followed him, taking the empty seat behind him. Of course the green haired boy would, it was the only open seat afterall. “Now you have 10 minutes to get dressed and meet me at the training grounds.”


	2. Promise of answers

Modern Day

Ku walked with deliberate strides, staying a few steps ahead the rest of the class. He thought hard about the small conversation he had with the angry blond, muttering as he walked. He played the moment where the boy yelled “DEKU” at him on repeat in his head. Hearing him say that name had felt right, it had felt true, he momentarily wondered if that was his name. His thoughts took a different turn as he wondered what kind of person would name their child something as insensitive as Deku. He tried to imagine a mother calling him that, but it felt wrong. He sighed as he silently wished that seeing the angry boy would magically fix his blocked memories. He looked back at the blond, who lagged behind the rest of the class, and was surprised by the intense stare the boy had at him. His red eyes stared a hole in him, and he looked like he was trying to figure the nervous boy out. Ku looked away and walked faster, he could feel his heartbeat in chest, sharp and fiercely fast. That moment their eyes met didn’t surprise him because of the intense stare, it surprised him because made him feel like he should know this person. 

Throughout the years he had chosen not to focus on the time before the facility. He had seen others go down that rabbit hole, but the truth was that there was no point. He only has one useless connection to the past, he has no memories of his past, and no way to learn who he was; but now he did. For the first time in a long time he wondered if he could be more than a number, if just maybe he could have a name, a past.

He made it to the locker rooms a mere minute before everyone else.He found his locker quickly, and with it the U.A gym uniform. He grabbed his uniform, all too aware that he needed to put it on, but his nervousness about his scars got the better of him as more and more people poured into the room. It didn’t help that this day was not going the way he thought it would. He was late, there was the incident with the angry blond. These thoughts made his breath came out shaky and ragged as panic flowed through his veins. His mind grew clouded, he could barely think. He could only think about what he needed to do. What was it he needed to do? He needed to change clothes, he needed to ignore the scars around these strangers. He needed to calm down. He found himself focusing on that last one. Calm down. He closed his eyes, breathing in a shaky breath. He counted slowly to ten.

One)Regeneration, Two)Shapeshifter, Three)Decay, Four)Animate, Five)Poison, Six)Water, Seven)Aura, Eight)Vines, Nine)Thief, Ten)Rewind.

Breathing out. He counted to three. He opened his eyes feeling much calmer and started to change, he heard a gasp when he took off his shirt and turned towards it. Ku’s panicked nervousness skyrocketed, as he noticed that most of his classmates were staring at him.

“Thats a lot of scars.” He heard a red-head whisper from nearby.

“Are you okay?” A different boy, with glasses asked him. Ku turned towards him.

“I-I’m f-fine. These a-are old.” His nervousness made him look away from the boy with glasses. He found himself meeting eyes with the angry blond, who in turn responded by slamming his locker. “P-please ignore them.”  The boy with the glasses looked at him with uncertainty, but many of the others accepted his response and went back to getting ready.

“If you’re sure.” He made some chopping motions with his hands “but if you’re ever hurt please don’t hesitate to tell your classmates.”

Ku let out a nervous smile and put on the uniform shirt. “A-ah! T-Thank you, I’ll be sure to let you know.” 

“Your name is Deku, right?” Ku looked at the other boy, who had started to get ready, it felt wrong when he said the name.

“I-I don’t think so?” Ku frowned, he both sounded and looked uncertain. The boy with glasses could have sworn that Ku truly didn’t know.

“But the other boy, Bakugo, called you it right?” 

“Bakugo? The blond? He did, I suppose. I prefer to go by Ku.” Ku finished getting dressed. “What’s your num-um your name?” He fumbled with his words, reminding himself silently that this isn’t the facility. 

“Iilda Tenya. It’s nice to meet you, Ku.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Ku smiled knowingly “Good luck at the training grounds, Iilda!” Iilda watched the boy with confusion, as the green haired boy left the changing room.

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern Day

The hero Eraserhead waited at the training grounds for his students to join him. While he waited he took out his phone and texted the necessary information about the Bakugo situation to Principal Nedzu. He trusted the principal to gather information essential to the case. As well as contact and gather the people required to the school while he taught his students. While he knew it was going to be a pain to deal with he still hoped that things went well, for both Ku and Bakugo’s sake. He especially hoped that the two of them wouldn’t be too distracted by their situation. He looked at the time and saw that it had been 10 minutes, he turned his attention to his students who had eagerly assembled around him. He cleared his throat before addressing them.

“Today you will be competing in 8 physical tests to gauge your potential. They are all similar to the physicals you took in middle school, but with one difference. This time you can use your quirks.” 

“OH! That sounds like so much fun!” The girl with pink skin jumped up and down in excitement. Mina Ashido if he remembered correctly, he decided he should take her down a notch.

“You have 3 years to become heros at U.A, you idiots, do you think it will be all fun and games?” He looked at his students, how they looked at him with worry and fear. “How about this? Whoever comes in last place will be expelled immediately.” He could feel the tensions rise in his students, that nervous energy could be their strength or it could be their weakness. 

“Tch, this will be a piece of cake.” Bakugo let off a small explosion to help contain his excitement. 

The hero raised his eyebrow at him. “If you’re so confident Bakugo then why don’t you go first?” He threw him a ball for the ball toss, the boy caught it with ease. “What was your score in middle school?”

“67 meters.” Bakugo stepped up to the plate.

“Try it with your quirk.” Bakugo wound himself up and then let off a giant explosion.

“DIE!” The ball went flying. Eraserhead stared at the numbers on his phone and they rose higher and higher. He turned it to the class, it read 705.2 Meters. 

“Not bad.” Eraserhead threw another ball towards the class “Next” As each classmate went, Ku watched on the sidelines, making note of each of their quirks and their names.

One girl with brown hair and soft cheeks could make things float, another ate sugar to power up. Soon everyone but Ku had gone, the ball was thrown to him.

“Next” 

“May I use that?” 

“Of course, I said you could use your quirks.” Eraserhead nodded, he was curious as towards how this was going to go. 

“Thank you!” Ku bowed softly, everyone's eyes were on him as he walked away from the base and towards the girl with the brown hair. Bakugo had an angry look on his face when Ku stopped in front of her.

“What bull shit is that fuck going on about?” He cocked his head towards Eraserhead “You were quirkless.” Ku sucked in a breath at this new information, but proceeded to ignore Bakugo.

“Hi, I’m Ku. Your name is Uraraka, right?” She nodded at him with a confused look on her face. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, shouldn’t you be throwing the ball?”

“I will in a minute. I just don’t have a quirk that's good for the ball toss.” He shot a smile at her in an attempt to calm her confusion. “My quirk allows me to borrow other people's quirks,” He stuck his hand out awkwardly at her. Bakugo recognized the look on Ku’s face and realized he forgot something important. “It’s called-”

“Thief” Ku looked over at Bakugo, a shocked expression was splashed across both of their faces.

“T-that’s right” Ku’s voice was meek and shaky, he shakily put his hand down. “You...Your name is Bakugo right?” Bakugo nodded, Ku took in a small breath in a lost attempt to calm himself. “W-what is your first name?” 

“Katsuki” Bakugo’s face lit up, he found himself hopeful that Deku knew who he was, that the dumbass had remembered him. Then he saw Ku’s face scrunch up and his hope shriveled.

____________________________________________________________________________

7 years earlier

He was frustrated, he was angry, he didn’t know what to do with the pent up anger. He had to get away from the others, so he ventured into the nearby forest.

He heard the footsteps following him into the forest near the park. He thought they were someone different, he attacked with all of his aggression. He threw a punch, he saw the green nerd in front of him. He couldn’t stop. The useless nerd was going to get hurt. Deku held up his arms and caught the punch by accident. He felt the strangest sensation coming from his friend. They stared at each other in shock. His anger flared back up.

“You idiot nerd! Don’t Fucking sneak up on people like that!” He yanked his arm away from the nerd and went to make an explosion, as that always helped him calm down.

Nothing happened. 

Deku was staring at him with shock and fear. He tried again. Nothing. “THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” Deku jumped back and squacked at him. An explosion materialized from the nerds hands.

“Wh-what? H-how did I?” The nerd started to mutter to himself in a frantic panic.

“GIVE ME BACK MY QUIRK!” Deku saw his anger and ran. “YOU FUCKING THIEF!”

“C-calm down K-kachhan!” Katsuki managed to tackle Deku to the ground and they wrestled there for a minute until another explosion came from Deku’s hand. Deku stilled under him.

“GIVE IT BACK TO ME!”

“I-I don’t even know how I took it!” Tears were welling in his eyes again. “L-let me up and I- I’ll try to give it back.” Katsuki chose to believe him, letting him off the ground. The nerd stuck his hand out and had a look of nervous determination on his face.

“You better give it back.” He grabbed his hand and after a few minutes he felt that strange sensation again. It settled deep into his chest and he knew that it was back. Deku let go of his hand.

“I-I think I did it!” He wiped his eyes, so that tears were no longer welling in them. Katsuki attempted to use his quirk and a small explosion went off, the two of them smiled in relief. 

“You did do it!” He laughed as he set off another explosion. “Thanks.”

“Hey Kacchan, this is a quirk right?” 

“Yea probably.” He pursed his lips “You got it so late you really are a Deku.”

“Does that mean I can be a hero?” Katsuki went silent, on one hand he is still basically quirkless, on the other he has a quirk but the quirk doesn’t seem very heroic.

“Fuck no, youre still nothing more than a Deku.”

“But… Our Promise…” 

“I can’t have a Goddamn thief following behind me. Your quirk is no better than a villain’s.” He saw Deku take in his words, his eyes watered and spilled over, his lip quivered. He wished he could take it back. “De-” His friend ran off, whisked into the unknown, never to be seen by Katsuki again.

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern Day

“Sometime today Ku.” Eraserhead scowled at Bakugo for making this take longer than necessary. He should have known they wouldn’t listen to his silent plea’s to not be distracted. The three teens jumped in surprise. 

“A-ah! Right the Ball Toss. Uraraka, May I borrow your quirk? I promise to give it back right away.” He gave her the puppy eyes. She wanted to ask questions about it but realized there wasn’t enough time. She looked him in the eyes for any ill wills or deceit but found none.  

“Okay, you can borrow it!” She smiled back at him. “I trust you.” He held out his hand again and this time she grabbed it. She felt a strange sensation, as though a piece of herself was being sliced off and removed. She was deeply uncomfortable but didn’t want to admit how wrong it felt.

“Oh, your quirk feels as bubbly as you look! It’s activated with the fingertips right?” 

“Yup, tap the item with all five fingers to make it float, and then bring your fingers together once you're done.” As strange and uncomfortable as she felt she knew the feeling would go away soon. She didn’t want to be the one to ostracize him over his quirk. It would be best to act like herself. She heard him mumbling to himself about how versatile her quirk is as he did a small test on the ball. The class watched as the ball floated a few feet in the air and then dropped down. She found it odd to see someone else using her quirk.

“Okay, I think I got it” He mused as he finally stepped up to the plate. He made sure to touched the ball with all five fingers. Together the class watched the ball rise higher and higher until it was out of sight. The higher it got the more tired Ku felt, unlike Uraraka he wasn’t used to the strain the quirk put on his body. Around 600m he felt too tired to keep the quirk going. He touched his hands together and the ball started to drop. He moved outside of the ring just as the ball hit the ground, leaving a small crater in the ground. Eraserhead scowled as the rest of the class stared at the hole in the ground. Ku ignored all of it and went over to Uraraka. “Thank you for letting me borrow your quirk.” He held out his hand once again.

“No problem!” She took his hand and felt relief as the strange uncomfortable feeling was replaced with a bubbly warmth “If you want I can give you some pointers in the future.” 

“That’d be great.”

“I really hope you don’t intend on doing this for all of the exams.” Eraserhead’s patience had worn thin.

“Sorry Eraserhead.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern Day 

The exams were exhausting. Many of the students were using their quirks for such exams for the first time and did not pace themselves properly. Out of all the students, the most exhausted of them was Mineta Minrou. The boy had quickly overused his quirk and had acted disrespectful towards his classmates. He found himself in last place. Eraserhead noted stress of the tests became his downfall, a hero can’t let stress get to them for such a simple task. The grape didn’t belong in his class.

“You’re expelled.” He watched his students faces of shock, relief, and guilt. Happy it wasn’t them but still upset over the idea of being expelled on the first day, as if it took more than a day to determine if one had potential. He dismissed his students to go change as his eyes flicked over to the screen showing the scores. He wasn’t surprised by the ones with the most potential, he could tell based off of their files roughly where they would score. He had hoped that someone would surprise him. 

Todoroki Shouto made it to number one, not surprising considering who his father was. He had noted that he refused to use half of his quirk, he would have to figure something out to unlock his true potential. He would save more people if he used both of his sides. Bakugo ranked second, he was angry that anyone could possibly be better than him. He had a powerful quirk and he was versatile with it, if he could work on the boy’s attitude problem he just might become a decent hero. Then there was Ku, he just barely made it to third place, almost tying with Yaoyorzo Momo. He relied too heavily on his stockpiled quirks that he wasn’t as versatile as he could have been with them. His nervousness would be his downfall, he hoped that Bakugo’s brashness did not make the boy worse. 

As if on cue the two of them were walking towards him. He quickly checked his phone, seeing a reply from nedzu to come down to the office. He put the phone away and led them to the main office. He could feel their nervousness radiating off of them, he wished he could calm them, but he knew his words wouldn’t help them. For Ku it was a loud nervousness, he seemed to be softly muttering to himself about the task ahead. For Bakugo it was a silent nervousness, he seemed to flicker between watching Ku and watching Eraserhead. They both wanted answers from eachother but at the same time they weren’t sure if they wanted to know. Sooner than they wanted they found themselves in front of the door to the main office.

“Are you both ready?”

“I’ve been waiting seven fucking years for this.” Bakugo dared Ku to disagree with him. Ku just nodded quietly. It was time for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time writing this chapter, for one I wanted to show off Ku's multiple quirks but I never figured out how to write that.  
> Next time will finally show Inko! I'm excited but I feel like it's going to be even harder to write.  
> As always enjoy.


	3. Promise of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for what Inko has been up to these last seven years.

Modern day 

Inko looked around her classroom, despite having setting it up the week before she was still nervous. After all it was her first year as an actual teacher, so she gave the room another sweep. 

Posters in their proper place? Check.

Name-tags ready on the desks? Check.

Cork Board decorated for the month? Check.

Lesson plan in place on her desk? Check.

Coffee? 

She took a sip of her coffee that was probably more cream than coffee. Check. She was ready as she could be. The first of the children would be coming soon, she hoped that they liked her as their teacher for the year.

She heard a knock on the door.

“Come in, the door’s always open!” She put on her best smile as the principal of the school entered her classroom.

“Ms.Midoriya, you look ready for this year.”

“I-I would hope so. I studied hard for this.”

“I know you did. I’m proud to have you a part of my team.” He smiled cheerfully at her “I came down here to let you know there is a call for you. It’s from the principal of U.A. Nedzu.” Inko gave him a confused look, unsure why a place like U.A would be calling her. “I bet he’s heard all about you and is trying to steal you from me.” They both chuckled.

“As if, I haven’t even started teaching yet.” She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “Thank you for telling me.” She moved to the phone on the desk, as the principal took his leave. She dialed the busy line, and waited a moment before speaking.

“This is Ms.Midoriya speaking, how can I help you?” 

“Hello Ms.Midoriya, I’m the Principal of U.A, you can call me Nedzu.”

“It’s nice to meet you Nedzu. I’m afraid I don’t have much time to chat, would you mind telling me what this is about?” She watched the door to her room, patiently. 

“We have reason to believe we have your son here. I was hoping you could come to our school at your earliest convenience to confirm this.” She nearly dropped the phone, she felt her eyes water and her throat close up. It was quiet on the line for a minute.

“Y-you f-found him? You found my Izuku?” She could hear hesitation in Nedzu’s voice.

“We believe so, but it’s possible that we are wrong. It’s why we need you.” She didn’t even have to think about it, she could feel it in her soul that he was there. She would see her child again after all of this time.

“I-I’ll be there.” She dropped the phone and ran off to find her principal. After explaining the situation he agreed to teach her class. She was lucky it was the first day and that the children wouldn’t be doing anything complicated.

____________________________________________________________________________

30 minutes or so later

The gates to U.A towered over her, she couldn’t help but think of how excessive the renown hero school was. A skinny hunched figure greeted her at the gate. She looked at his sunken blue eyes, his yellow hair and remember a tidbit of information her husband once told her. The man sucked in a breath when he saw her.

“Are you the one taking me to Nedzu?” She inquired softly.

“I-um-I am.” He looked at her with sympathetic eyes “I’m sorry. You just look so much like Ku.” He opened the large gate and began leading her through the school.

“Who is Ku?”

“That’s just the name he goes by, but he’s the one you’re here about.” He stopped walking and bowed down to her. “I’m sorry we failed to locate you sooner.” She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her as she looked at the man.

“Please get up. I’m sure it wasn’t easy to figure out a seven year case. If you really want to make it up to me then help me see him again.” He stood up and led her silently to the principal's office. She wasn’t sure what to make of his silence, she watched him go to the back of the room as she stared at the other two people(?) in the room. 

She wasn’t sure if she could call one of them a person, as there was a little white bear sitting in a behind the large desk. He was talking to broad man with black hair, while reading a file that he put down when he saw her.

“Ms.Midoriya, thank you for joining us. This is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi” He gestured to the black haired man in a suit. Naomasa stuck out his hand in greeting, “and you’ve already met Yagi Toshinori.” 

“We’ve met before” She accepted his hand “You were the lead Detective on my son’s case.” He smiled back at her.

“I wasn’t sure if you would remember me. Things were a mess back then. Why don’t you sit?” She silently agreed as accepted his offer and sat in one of the chairs.

“May I ask where my son is?” She turned her attention to the bear “You said he was here.” 

“He’s currently in class, his teacher thought it best we get our facts straight. He’ll be joining us later.”

“We have a couple things we need to confirm before you meet him anyways.” The detective looked like he didn’t want to be here, interviewing a grief stricken mother. She felt her mouth go dry, she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

“What do you need from me?” She tried to sound more curious but it came out more rushed than she meant. The detective looked at the bear, they looked as though they were having a silent conversation. They seemed to agree on something and then he turned back to her. 

“Well there are a few things, we’d like to check your DNA against Ku’s, if that’s okay?” She nodded “We were wondering if you have had any contact with your husband?” She sighed.

“It’s a little hard to contact the dead.” She felt the tension get thicker than syrup.”Izuku inherited his quirk, didn’t he?” She had been expecting the bear or the detective to answer her, but it wasn’t. 

“He did. I didn’t think you knew about All for One.” 

“I didn’t back when we were in love, back when we were a family.” Toshinori scowled at the idea of his nemesis having a family.

“When did you find out?” 

“Around 2 years ago.” They all made the connection immediately.

“You were the one who made the call that took down All for One.” The detective helpfully supplied. She nodded, looking down at the floor. “Can you tell us what happened?”

____________________________________________________________________________

2 years before

Inko trusted Mitsuki’s advice more than she trusted herself. After all she’s the one who suggested to work in a daycare, causing her to realize she wanted to be a teacher. So when Mitsuki suggested to finally hold a funeral for her child she took into consideration. It went from consideration to planning and before she knew it, she had decided that she needed to close that chapter of her life.

It’s why she was wearing all black, staring at an empty coffin, listening to people, who couldn’t have known her son say nice things about him. After all he was taken too young. Despite the fake pleasantries she found herself crying when Katsuki Bakugo said his piece.

“I was a piece of shit to him. It’s why I can’t let it end here. The coffin is empty because he’s not gone yet. Auntie Inko, I will find him.” It was to the point, it was exactly the kind of thing she expected from him. “I will bring him home.”

Time passed faster than she expected, the service had finished and she didn’t feel any closer to closure than she did before the service. She doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to move on. 

“That was a beautiful service.” She turned to the voice. There was a dark skinned man with light purple eyes and dark wispy fog for hair standing near her in a nice grey suit.

“Kurogiri. It’s been awhile.” She hadn’t seen the man since Hisashi went to America 5 years before. 

“It has. It’s a little late but I’m sorry for your loss.” His eyes seemed to display his frustration, despite the fact the rest of his face betrayed nothing. 

“It might be late but I still appreciate the fact that you’re here. Is Hisashi here as well?” He shook his head slowly.

“He wanted to be. He gave me this to give to you.” He handed her a note with an address, a date and a time written down on it. 

“What’s this Kurogiri?” 

“He didn’t tell me anything. I just know that if you want to see him, then that’s your chance.” She didn’t know what to make of the note, but she knew Kurogiri. He wouldn’t lie to her.

“Thank you.”

____________________________________________________________________________

She didn’t tell Mitsuki about the note. She knew what her friend would say.

‘He abandoned you.’

‘The bastard doesn’t deserve a thing from you.’

‘You shouldn’t go’

She didn’t tell her friend because she didn’t want her to convince her not to go. She wanted to see him again. She wanted an explanation that wasn’t completely fabricated as to why he cut her off completely. Why he hurt her when he knew she had already lost enough.

Which is why she found herself following the address to an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. The moment she realized this was the address she decided she was done with the cryptic nonsense.

She still entered the building with hesitation, but was surprised to find a nice table with wines set out and someone she didn’t recognise sitting at the table.

He looked like a cooked potato, he had no hair, and a large respirator mask type thing on his face.He was dressed rather nicely despite the large machine resting on his neck, his clothing choices reminded her of the type of outfits Hisashi would wear to their dates. He turned towards her, even though it seemed he didn’t have eyes. 

“Inko.” She sucked in a breath, she recognised his voice. “Please don’t be afraid of me.” 

“Hisashi i-it’s really you. You really were injured.” He raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t comment. She approached carefully the table, unsure what to make of him. “D-Does it hurt?” 

“It’s tolerable.” It did not look tolerable to her. “Don’t fret about my injuries, I’ve been living with them for awhile now. How have you been Inko?”

“It’s been 5 years Hisashi, I didn’t come here for small talk.” 

“I know. You’ve put some of the pieces together by now. You came here for answers.”

“I tried to find the doctor and the hospital you claimed to go to, they don’t exist. I was hoping to surprise you.The company you claimed to work for doesn’t exist either. You’re a villain aren’t you?”

“I never meant to lie to you, I only to wanted to change society for the better. It’s only the ones who lose who are branded that way.” His voice was soft, he sounded apologetic. 

“What else did you lie about?” The words came out harsher and louder than she meant to. They reverberated in the empty space, taunting her.

“I never lied about loving you and Izuku. I never lied about wanting to settling down.” He sounded desperate. She felt tears prick her eyes, but she steeled herself. She was not giving an inch to the man she once loved.

“I didn’t ask about that. I came here for the truth, if you aren’t willing to tell me I can leave.” 

“Inko. Please.” She got up from the table. He frowned deeply. “Fine. If I’m honest it’s the real reason why I invited you here.” He let the truth spill from his mouth like water gushing down a waterfall. 

He told her about his quirk, on how he can take and give quirks. About how he had hoped Izuku would take after her so he wouldn’t have to worry about him being recognized as a villains son.

He told her about his past, his sickly brother who he tried to protect, but ultimately failed. About how he gave him One for All, how One for All was turned against him.

He told her of his part in the emergence of the hero society, how he both loved and hated the way quirks are seen today.

He told her who he was.

How he was All for One, the most powerful villain to ever exist. 

Most importantly he told her how they met. How he fell in love. How he stopped being a villain for her. How he thought he could leave it all behind for a family. How Izuku’s disappearance crushed all his hopes. How he tried everything in his power to find his son, even though he knew he had to abandon that life.

He told her about his fight with All Might. How he had slowly been rebuilding his empire. How he needed a break from it all. How he had been planning on coming home but he had been recognized. How he almost killed All Might, and how All Might almost killed him.

Lastly he told her what he had been doing since that day.

He told her the truth about his injuries. How the injuries caused payment issues, causing him to cut his last tie to her. How they weren’t getting better. How they were slowly, painfully killing him. How he knew he deserved the pain and suffering.

How the injuries made it harder to keep track of what is going on in his organization. He talked for a long time, she merely listened. Soon enough he had nothing left to tell her about who he really was. 

“I know it doesn’t really matter, after everything I have done but I truly loved you.” She couldn’t see him smile under the respirator but she could feel him smile sadly. “I’m glad you’ve moved on. That you’re pursuing a better life now. You’re going to make a great teacher one day.”

She found herself crying. In that moment they both realized this would be the last time they saw each other.

“I-I wish that I didn’t l-love you.” He wiped away her tears, his hand caressed her face lightly. He wanted to pull her close. “I-I’m sorry, but I c-can’t forgive y-you.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to. I’ve done too much for that.” He chuckled morbidly. “You should head home, it’s getting late.” She got up from her seat, tears still spilling from her eyes.

“Goodbye Hisashi.” He watched her leave. When she left the building she took out her phone, and made a single call.

Despite knowing about the call she made, he made no effort to leave. He accepted her choice, her judgement. 

That night a raid was made on the abandoned warehouse, the villain made no moves against the raid. Those in the raid were not expecting a surrender, considering who they were after. They used a new piece of tech, bullets claimed to suppress quirks, against him.

The bullets suppressed All for One, and while quirkless, defenseless, a single bullet pierced his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a complete detour. Sorry.  
> The last chapter made it seem like there would be answers to what happened to Izuku but nope.  
> Next chapter should have the answers.  
> Question for you all:  
> What do you think Ku's hero costume should be?  
> I have a few ideas but I'm not for sure as this version of Izuku wouldn't have a lot of knowledge about the outside world.


	4. Promise of a Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko and Izuku finally meet.  
> They talk about where Izuku has been all these years.  
> Toshinori is Protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I squinted at my notes and noticed I forgot to add a small scene in this chapter.  
> So It's been added in. I'm sorry for those of you who have already read this chapter.

Modern Day

She finished the story while still staring at her feet. She really didn’t want to tell these strangers the truth about that day when she hadn’t even told Mitsuki, but she did anyways. The detective was the first to speak, confirming to the others that the story was indeed true. The next to speak was Toshinori.

“I wasn’t on the best of terms with One for All, but,” She looked up at him, seeing a little frustration plastered on his face. She didn’t expect to see that on the former hero. “I’m sorry, for your loss. You didn’t deserve that.” 

“No, I didn’t, but it was still a choice I had to make.” As if on cue, a buzzing noise came from Nedzu’s desk.

“Apologies for the noise, I was waiting for a reply.” The principal spoke quietly as if their conversation wasn’t completely interrupted by his phone. He held the phone between his paws, looking at reply from Eraserhead. “It seems they're on their way. Ms.Midoriya, I have one more question for you, and I apologize in advance if it seems rude.”

“I don’t think that question is necessary.” Toshinori spoke up “after everything she has told us. I trust her.”

“While I agree with you, it is better to be through.” The principal calmly brought his paws together as Inko bit her lips in nervousness. 

“What is the question?”

“Ms.Midoriya, did you sell your child to anyone?” Her eyes went wide, her mouth hung open in shock.

“H-how dare you say that? Izuku was my everything, I loved him so much, I would never!” She was louder than she meant to be, the bear did not seem to take offence at her tone.

“She” The detective cleared his throat “She told the truth.”

Toshinori looked like he was going to complain to the bear when they all heard four loud ‘raps’ at the door. It silenced them all, although it did not stop Inko from shooting daggers at the bear with her eyes.

“You can come in.” A scraggly man in black opened the door, behind him Ku and Bakugo were trying to peak in.

“I’m going to leave these two here.” The scraggly man yawned before turning to the kids. “Behave.” They nodded, the man seemed to accept that and walked away. Without the man in the way Inko was finally able to get a good look at Ku. 

She saw his mop of green curls, his mossy green eyes, and then she saw the numerous jagged scars.

And she forgot why she was angry at the stupid bear.

And she was hurt that she couldn’t prevent those scars from existing.

And her eyes were leaking like a coursing river.

“I-Iz-Izuku.” He froze at the sight of her crying, while Bakugo went over to her, patting her on the back. “I-I’m s-sorry. I-I c-couldn’t protect y-you.” 

“He’s okay auntie. He’s coming home. I found him.” Bakugo whispered in an attempt to calm her. “Breathe.” She tried to take his advice, but instead found herself getting up. She went over to Ku, reaching out towards him. Ku was panicking internally, but did not dare move away from the crying woman. He didn’t want to make her cry more.He had a feeling he knew who she was supposed to be, even if his memories were failing him. When she cupped Ku’s face in her hands, Ku went even more rigid, straightening himself, and seemingly lock himself in place. She couldn’t see how his eyes seemed to empty as she held him due to her tears blurring her vision. She doesn’t see Toshinori get off of the wall. She reaches in for a hug from her stoic son, when she is stopped. A surprisingly strong hand was wrapped around her wrist, while pushing her back gently.

“That’s enough.” He made himself a wall between the two of them, as she was stunned speechless “Can’t you see he’s uncomfortable?” 

“Y-Yagi, It’s okay.” Ku found himself back in reality, he could feel Bakugo staring harshly at him. “Please let her go. S-she didn’t mean anything by it.” Toshinori let go, but still stood between them. The shock of what happened stopped Inko’s tears, but she didn’t know what to say to them. They could all feel the tension in the air.

“Hey, Fuckers I came here for answers! Lets sit our asses down and talk this bullshit out.” Bakugo sat down in a chair with flourish as if to make a point.

“Language Bakugo! ” Inko was snapped out of her stupor and sat down next to him, a silent thanks in her eyes. 

“I wholeheartedly agree!” The bear thing spoke while drinking some tea. “Why don’t we start with the elephant in the room. Ku, this woman is Inko Midoriya.” 

“She looks like me.” He had been silently comparing their features. “I-is she my mother?”

Her heart broke all over again, as she wished they had time to warn her that he has amnesia.

“Oh Izuku.” She wanted to get up and hold him, but she quickly realized that was a bad idea. “Y-yes. I thought--I thought I lost y-you, but y-you’re okay.” Her voice quivered.She smiled at him, softly, motherly. 

“Y-yea, I’m okay.” He watched her gingerly “u-um what was my name?”

“Izuku.Your name is Izuku Midoriya.” As he listened to the name he mulled it over in his head. Izuku. It felt right coming out of her mouth, like Deku did with Bakugo. “Izuku, where did you go? Who t-took y-you from me?”

Despite knowing what this meeting was going to be about, the green haired boy still felt panicked by her question. He looked up at Toshinori, who in turn nodded. 

“Perhaps it’s better if I explain. Have you ever heard of the Icarus Support Company?” 

She shook her head as the blonde near her began to speak up.

“Yea-They were on the news around, 8 or 9 months ago for” Bakugo paled as he realized what Icarus did. “For human experimentation.”

Toshinori nodded. “But before they were caught they were known for their drugs, mainly the ones that imitated known quirks.” Bakugo mulled over this information.

“Like the imitation for Midnight’s sleeping powder?”

“Yes. Those of us in the hero community trusted that they were up to regulation. It wasn’t until around 2 years ago that an investigation was initiated. It took a lot of time for a proper investigation. We didn’t manage to rescue Ku and the others until 9 months ago.”

“T-there’s other people who were taken?” Inko looked concerned as she watched the two of them.

“Yes, about 40 children were rescued from that organization. We didn’t catch all of the ones responsible.” Horror spread across the faces of those in the room.

“Magenta escaped.” Ku’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Toshinori heard it.

“It will take some time but we will find them.” He said this more to Ku than to anyone else in the room. 

“If you don’t, I will.” Bakugo shoved his fist into the other. “And I will tear them apart.”  

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern Day

When the meeting ended, it was determined that Ku would go live with Inko once she set up a room, until then he still staying with Toshinori. 

“Meet me at the teachers lounge okay?” Ku nodded at Toshinori as they went different directions. While Ku walked he turned on his phone.

_ 8-Ball: You still coming over? _

_ 8-Ball: Oh Nevermind heard from my sister. You got in some kind of fight? Txt me when you’re out. _

_ Nine-Lives: 8! You wouldn’t believe my day. _

_ 8-Ball: What happened? _

_ Nine-Lives: I got a name. _

_ 8-Ball: We’re going for ice cream tomorrow! _

_ Nine-Lives: You’re just using me as an excuse for ice cream! _

_ 8-Ball: I am not! We need to Celebrate! So what is it? _

_ Nine-Lives: Izuku Midoriya. _

While Ku waited by the teachers lounge Toshinori went after Ms.Midoriya and Bakugo.

“Wait, please!” The two of them stopped to wait for him.

“Did you need something Toshinori?” 

“I was wondering, would you like to come over for dinner on Saturday? It would give you a chance to see where Ku has been living.”

“Yes! I mean, I would love to.” Inko blushed slightly, embarrassed by her excitement.

“I’ll come too.” 

“I’ll see you then.” He smiled at them before running off in the direction of the teachers lounge.

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern day- A little after the meeting finished

Detective Tsukauchi stood at one end of the desk, watching Nedzu closely.

“Did you notice it as well?”  The bear took a sip of his tea, savoring the flavor before answering.

“I did. It might be the closest clue we have to Icarus’s leader.”

“Whoever Magenta is, he knew about Izuku’s quirk before his mother did.” He pursed his lips. “That gives us two ways this could have gone. Either Izuku confided in a friend like Bakugo and he gave the information to someone else, or his father lied to Ms.Midoriya. All for One could have been the one to sell him to Icarus, or perhaps someone close to him did.”

“It’s more likely that All for One lied, but we should still chase down this lead. No matter how unlikely it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write.  
> I still don't know if I like it or not.  
> Theres too many characters, Namosa turned to cardboard and Nedzu is mean.  
> The last part is just set up for the future.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter: Battle Trial Arc Begins!


	5. Promise of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bakugou is angsty and Overall a good person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before this chapter begins:  
> Happy End of Another Year, and the Beginning of a New One! May this next year be better than the last. I hope you all had a wonderful New Year.  
> Last chapter I accidentally messed up on the last chapter and just, completely left out a small scene that forshadows some stuff. So go read that I guess.  
> And for the last thing, I want to thank you all for the Kudos, for the bookmarks, and most recently for the comments. I didn't think anyone would read this fic that im just writing for fun. So thank you, I really appreciate it.

Modern day

The alarm clock was releasing a sharp piercing noise that would wake even the dead. The skeleton of a man, shoved his hand on top of it, and the piercing screech went silent. He stared  at the alarm clocks glowing numbers vehemently. The intense stare was met with equally bright glowing numbers reading ‘5:00’, with a tired sigh he got up from the bed,remembering the reason for the early alarm. After yesterday’s ordeals he had no doubt that Ku would be awake when he shouldn’t so he had set an alarm to allow the kid some semblance of sleep.He wasn’t sure if he would be awake because of a nightmare or if the boy was just overthinking things but he was for sure Ku would be awake. He shuffled his way downstairs, following the scent of coffee that shouldn’t exist yet, confirming that Ku was indeed awake. Entering the kitchen, he ignored the figure hunched over something at the table, choosing to grab a cup of coffee before dealing with, well, anything.

“Good morning Ku.” He poured some coffee into an All Might mug Ku thought was hilarious. He took a sip of the warm coffee, taking in the scene in front of him. Ku was sitting at the nearby table, his legs crossed indian style as he hunched over an old notebook. He eyed the notebook carefully, he usually doesn’t see it outside of the boy’s room. “Did you get any sleep last night?” 

The boy tucked a pen next to his ear as he thought about the question. “About 3 hours. I woke up at 2.” 

“What was it this time that woke you?” Ku bit his lip at this question.

“It wasn’t a nightmare about Magenta.” He looked down at the notebook, he started fumbling with the pages. “It was, I guess, I think it was a memory.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He tried not to let suprise show on his face or in his voice. In the past 9 months Ku has never mentioned any sort of memories from before the facility.

“I have it written down. It’s not my first time having this dream.” He was purposefully flipping through the notebook now. “It’s just, I haven’t had a dream like this in a long time.” He found what he was looking for, he turned the notebook towards Toshinori, inviting him to read from it.

“Are you sure you want me to read from this?” 

“Go ahead.” 

He got up from his spot by the coffee pot and looked at the page ‘Possible Memories from the past’ was scrawled across the top of the page, in messy child-like handwriting. This must have been written when he was a child. He put down his cup, and traded it for the old notebook.

____________________________________________________________________________

The notebook page

The trees were towering as he walked through them, the green tree-tops were far above his head. Why was he out here again? He was following someone through the towering trees. Why was he following them? Oh right, the two of them got into a fight, he wanted to check on them. He wanted to apologize. So he followed. 

It did not take long to find the person he was following, they attacked him, but he was quick. He blocked it. The block surprised them both, they both stared at the block for a moment, dumbfounded. He felt strange, like his quirk was activating, but he didn’t know what he was doing. He looked at the other child, but couldn’t make out a single feature except that they were young. 

“You Idiot---” He didn’t hear the rest but knew that something was said. The other child yanked his arm back and seemed to try to do something with his hands. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” He jumped back from the loud child, accidentally making a squeaking noise. A warmth exploded from his hands, like dynamite. He watched as his own hands light up in flames for a few seconds. It was odd he knew he didn’t have this quirk.

“Wh-what? How did I?” He found himself thinking out loud, ignoring the other child. The other child’s anger reached a boiling point.

“GIVE ME BACK MY QUIRK!” He saw the other child’s eyes seethe with anger. He ran as fast as he could away from those eyes. “YOU FUCKING THIEF!”

“C-calm down K-kachhan!” He tried to speak before he was tackled to the ground. 

But before any pain could hit him from being tackled to the ground, he woke up.

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern day

When Toshinori finished reading, he ignored the temptation to read more of the notebook for it’s secrets about Ku. Instead he once again traded the silly coffee cup for the notebook. Ku quickly snatched the notebook back, closing it thus revealing the words on the cover. ‘Hero Analysis number 3, for the future.’

“Is this why you call your quirk Thief?” Ku nodded in reply. “Do you think showing your quirk to new people triggered this dream?” 

“No, I’ve showed my quirk to new people before.”

“Maybe meeting people from your past triggered it?” He took another drink of coffee. 

“The blonde boy, Bakugo, he knew the name of my quirk.” Toshinori raised his eyebrow at that. After all the boy’s mother hadn’t known that Ku had a quirk. “When he guessed it right I thought about this dream. For a second I thought he could have been the other child. He has a similar quirk but” Ku frowned.

“But?”

“But the names don’t match. His name is Katsuki Bakugo not Kacchan.” 

“Have you considered that Kacchan might be a nickname?” He saw the boy’s eyes widen at his words. He heard the boy muttering to himself about the possibility. “Why don’t you ask him about this at school?” 

“I’ll try.” Ku smiled, and let loose a yawn.

“But first get some sleep before school. You have a few hours, I’ll wake you.” 

“Thank you.” Ku got up, taking his notebook with him, as he went to his room.

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern day

Bakugo wakes up to his shrill alarm going off, he didn’t have enough energy to knock it off the nightstand this time. Instead he plops his hand heavily ontop of it and groans loudly. He spent most of the night studying up on the Icarus organization and somehow discovered almost nothing. All of the news sites said the same thing, that the organization had experimented on people and that the investigation was ongoing. It said nothing about children being involved, nothing about what kind of things happened in that place. He had stayed up far too late looking into this, so how dare it be morning already! The sun shouldn’t be fucking shining already.

Despite his angry disposition about the sun he got up, he once again found himself staring at the calendar and the photo next to it. It was strange seeing that photo now, he couldn’t help but see how Deku was now. He couldn’t help but see the scars marring him, the mossy eyes that didn’t recognize him. It hurt. To avoid it, he got up and prepped himself for the day, but as he was leaving the old photo caught his eye again. He couldn’t deal with this pain, he went over to the calendar, ripping the photo down from the wall and shoving it in his pocket. Now he wouldn’t have to deal with that pain.   

Despite how tired he is, Bakugo still makes it to school before everyone else. He somehow found the energy to act like a storm. He bursts through the doors, finding the classroom like lightning, and sits down in a huff. He waits as patiently as he can for people to come in, choosing to take a mini nap as he waits. Once they get there he gets up to make a request of all of them.

“Oi! You Extras,” They all turned to stare at him, wondering what he wanted “You all remember Ku from yesterday right?” They all nodded except for a peppermint who didn’t even look like he was paying attention. 

“What was that whole thing about?” A spiky red haired extra asked.

“Me and him were friends when we were little, before he was kidnapped.” Bakugo looked away from everyone, he didn’t see their shocked faces when his words sunk in “I overreacted when I saw him again...”

“HE WAS KIDNAPPED?” A chorus of voices spoke up. Bakugo almost regretted telling them until he saw the concerned faces on his classmates. Among the most concerned was Iida Tenya, Uraraka Ochako, and Eijiro Kirishima.   

“Yea, but I think it’d be best if he told you what happened himself.” The class went silent, contemplating his words. “Anyways, I think he would appreciate it if all of you called him by his original name.”

“And what’s that?” Chipmunk cheeks wondered aloud.

“Izuku Midoriya.”

“Don’t you think we should ask him what name he would prefer?” The four eyed fuck went through 8 different hand motions as he asked his question. 

“Whatever” He seethed choosing to make his way back to his desk “Do what you want.”

The rest of the class talked about what Bakugo said for a few minutes before going back to their normal conversations. Uraraka made her way over to Bakugo’s desk, determined to make him feel better.

Ku also got to school early, but unlike Bakugo he takes his time. He wanders the halls, slowly convincing himself that confronting Bakugo about his dream will end well. By the time he makes it to the door there are only a few minutes before the first class, and they have long since stopped their conversations about him.

He opens up the door to find his classmates milling about the room in small groups. Ku makes small notes in his head about who is hanging out with who. Like on how the pink girl with acid is waving her arms up and down at the boy who can create electricity. They all immediately go silent upon seeing him, but he amounts that to the debacle Bakugo caused the day before.It does not take him long to pay attention to his own seat and the person in front of it. 

Bakugo once again had his feet up on his desk, and was staring out the window but instead of a scowl on his face he looked calm. In front of him, leaning against the desk was the cheery girl whose quirk he borrowed. He walked up to his desk only to notice, they both had an earbud in their ears. Uraraka took hers out when she saw him walk up.

“Good Morning!” She tapped her fingers together mindlessly, smiling widely, as Bakugo noticed him.

“Morning.” He put down his bag on his desk.

“Bakugo and I were just talking about going to the U.A gym after school.” He watched as Bakugo also took his earbud out. “Do you want to join us? I could show you those pointers I promised.”

“Maybe some other time. I’m meeting a friend after school today.” He swore that he saw some small amount of relief in her eyes, but chose to ignore it. He was just imagining it. He definitely wasn’t imaging Bakugo’s eyes narrowing at him.

“You better follow that through Deku.” He practically snarled at him but Ku had a feeling that he didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh. Ku nodded in response.

“What’d you need anyways?”  

“I want something to ask you, about my past.” He bit his lip. Uraraka was watching the two of them closely. “But there's not really time now. Can you join me during lunch?”

“Fine. Both of you go sit your asses down before the shit head of a teacher gets here.” Bakugo leaned on his hand, pretending to look bored, he hid a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter just kind of got completely sidetracked, I'm sorry for lying about the battle trial beginning.  
> It's actually beginning next chapter, I can guarantee it this time as I am actually writing it right now.  
> Originally it was supposed to be a part of this chapter but it's getting wordy so I had to cut it in half.  
> Up next:  
> THE ACTUAL BATTLE TRIAL AND HOPEFULLY THE LUNCH SCENE.


	6. Promise of Memories Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wrote both the Lunch Scene and Ku's Battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got to start this chapter with a disclaimer:  
> Due to the nature of one of the quirks I have given Izuku this chapter he does do a form of self-harm in this chapter.  
> If that is something you are sensitive to, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.  
> It's not the kind of self harm that results in suicide but I feel that it is necessary to mention it before the start of this chapter.  
> Read at your own discretion, you have been warned. 
> 
> Usually I end my chapters around 2500 words, this chapter has over 5000 words. A lot happens this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!  
> I want to once again thank everyone for the Bookmarks and Kudos.

Modern Day

Ku sat his ass down as instructed by Bakugo and let the classes pass him by. He couldn’t really pay attention when the person with all the answers sat in front of him, but he tried. Most of the classes were a breeze, he had studied hard to make sure he could keep up, and it was paying off. Before he knew it, it was time for the main event of the day.

You would think it would be Heroic’s class but no. It was the long awaited lunch.

As Bakugo entered the lunch room with his prepared lunch, he was approached by Ku.

“I need to buy my food, can you find us a spot?” Bakugo nodded and found a secluded corner away from the other students, and took out his lunch and a small container of food. Setting aside the small container, he began to eat his meal. Sooner than he expected Ku joined him with a tasty looking meal. There is a reason Lunch Rush has Rush in his name he supposes.

“Oi, nerd! Sit your ass down.” Ku sat down across from him, studying the impatience on the blonde’s face. “You had a question about your past?” 

Ku took a bite of his own food, it was very savory. “I do.” He bit his lip “I have a few but it’s been a bit much these past few days. I didn’t really think about who I was before back when I was in the facility.” 

“How about this, an answer for an answer?” Bakugo stared him down daring him to say no to his proposition. “I have some questions of my own."

The green haired boy took a minute to think about it. “Okay, but we both get the right to refuse to talk if the question is sensitive.”

“Fine,” Bakugo spat out “but only if I get to go first.”

Ku fiddled with his thumbs, spinning them in circles. “Well ask away then.”

Bakugo took a moment to think about what he wanted to ask. While he wanted to know about Icarus he had a feeling his childhood friend would freeze up if he asked. Oh. Freeze up. 

“Yesterday, you froze up when Auntie Inko embraced you.” Ku didn’t stop eating so it must be safe to ask. “Why did that happen?”

“You know what my quirk is right?” Ku sighed, deciding this was a conversation he should just get over with. 

“Yea, you can take other people's quirks.”

“With skin contact I can.” Ku stirred his food around before taking another bite. “Now place yourself in my shoes, in the facility quirks were everything. It was what they did, break apart quirks and turn them into something different. If you didn’t have a quirk you were useless, not even worth a number.” Bakugo felt a chill up his spine, he didn’t like on how casually Deku spoke about this topic. “There were a few that trusted me enough not to use my quirk on them but even then almost no one wanted to risk getting their quirk taken.”

Ku’s eyes darkened, he looked like he was looking right past Bakugo. “The most contact I received was from the white coats.” Bakugo paled, he had a pretty good guess for what Ku meant by that and he wasn’t happy with it.  “That’s why I freeze up.” 

“Shit. That’s fucked up.” Bakugo’s mouth went dry, and he pushed his food away. He had no idea how Ku continued to eat after that. Ku pushed it back towards him, silently encouraging him to eat more.

“That’s just the way it was.” Ku shrugged.

“Fucking damn it. You should’ve tried to escape that hell earlier.” 

“Every once in awhile I would help some of the others with their escape attempts.”

“You didn’t have any attempts of your own?”   
“There were people I didn’t want to leave behind.”

“That’s so like you, you Damn Deku.”

“Any other questions?” Bakugo stared at his food Ku pushed forward earlier. He had other questions but he wasn’t sure if he wanted answers after what he heard from Ku.

“No, not right now. Your turn.” 

“Did I ever call you by any other name?” He stirred his food around nervously, watching as Bakugo’s face went from upset to confused. 

“Yea, but don’t fucking laugh, the nickname is terrible.” Ku stopped stirring his food. “You used to call me ‘Kacchan’.” 

“Kacchan.” The name matched, both in feeling and in the notebook. He was the one from that dream. He could fill in the missing pieces from that dream. That memory? “It’s cute.” Bakugo scowled at him, he smiled sweetly in response.

“Do me a favor and don’t fucking tell anyone.” Ku silently decided to start calling him that. “Why the fuck did you want to know that?”

“I-uhh- there was this dream I had last night.” He stopped watching Bakugo to stare at his food. It looked quite yummy, perhaps he could be eating it instead of having this conversation.“It might have been a memory, well, it’s more like very small pieces of what might have been one. There was someone named Kacchan in it with a quirk similar to yours.” He spoke faster, and his voice got squeakier as he spoke. “I just thought, maybe, it might have been you?”

“What the actual fuck Deku, you said you didn’t have any fucking memories!” The scowl deepened with the frustration.

“I don’t!” He was slightly louder than he meant to be “I can’t recall any faces or where I supposedly lived. I didn’t even know my own damn name until yesterday!” He felt the prin prick of tears in his eyes, but no tears were spilled “My memories, my life, were taken from me forcibly, all I get is cut up pieces every once in awhile. I-I can j-just barely call these dreams memories.”

“Fucking hell Deku, don’t fucking cry.” Despite how pissed off Bakugo looked, Ku thought the way he spoke was softer than before. “Just spit the shitty memory out.”

“I-Well I have it written down.” Ku reached into his bag, bringing out the old notebook. Bakugo’s eyes widened in surprise. He had looked for that notebook back when he was little, thinking it if he found the missing notebook it would hold a clue find his missing friend. When he couldn't find it, he thought the damn thing had been lost. He remembered that lost notebook, those night’s Deku would come over to watch the news and add notes about the heroes to it. The day Deku opened that notebook and insisted that if Bakugo was going to be a successful hero then he deserved a entry in it. He had been there when Deku created a not-so shitty drawing of him and the wrote out the specifics of his quirk.

“There was an entry on me in that notebook, it had my nickname on it, the way I looked. Fucking everything was in there.”

“There's a few pages that were ripped out before the facility.” He saw Bakugo seemingly deflate, and then slam his hands down on the table, catching the attention of a few nearby tables. ”I guess that was one of them.”  

“Let me see that old ass thing.” He grit his teeth.

“No.” Ku started flipping through the pages, as Bakugo went to grab it. Ku saw the motion, and grabbed Bakugo’s arm near the hand, slamming it down onto the table. When it was made clear that Bakugo wasn’t taking no for an answer, he twisted the wrist, causing the carpal bones to grind painfully against each other. “This is my item, you will not touch it without permission.” He did not let up on Bakugo’s wrist, if anything he was considering twisting it more. “Do you understand?”

“Y-yea.” Ku released his wrist, and he started to rub it with his other hand. “Fucking hell, it’s just an old ass notebook.” 

“It’s not just an old notebook.” He continued to search the notebook “It’s my item, the one connection I had to the past when I was in the facility. Each number has one.” He found the page much quicker now that he wasn’t stopping Bakugo. 

“I’m going to read it outloud, okay?” Ku watched as Bakugo slowly nodded. He was pissed that Deku was so protective of this notebook, but he listened as the dream spilled out of his mouth. 

“Fucking hell, I remember that day. It’s the day you got your quirk, but it’s also the day before you were taken.” Ku’s eyes widened.

“C-can you tell me about that day?”

“I-Shit-I’ll tell you but I really fucked up that day. We were so young, I didn’t know any better. I owe you the biggest fucking apology.” Bakugo was bowing slightly over his abandoned food, Ku didn’t know what could have happened that day but Bakugo was clearly sorry. “I never got that chance, so I’m saying it now. Deku, hell, Izuku, I’m so sorry for what I said that day.”

Ku’s eyes were betraying him, spilling over for seemingly no reason. “That’s not-I’m so-I’m so sorry- I can’t give you what you want.” He brought a hand to his eyes, wiping away the tears. “I can’t forgive you because I don’t even remember what happened.”

Bakugo had stopped bowing the moment Ku started to speak. “That’s okay, I never expected forgiveness anyways.” 

“We were 6 years old when this happened, you had been declared quirkless a couple years before and well, our friends were little shits who thought that since you were weaker than us that you shouldn’t play with us.” Ku listened through the tears, starting to stir his food to distract his thoughts. “I was supposed to agree but I just didn’t, you were my closest friend. I just didn’t want a day without you following me, and it caused a fight and I ran off into the woods.”

“I followed and surprised you right?”

“Mmmhm, and you, the fucking weakling caught my punch.” Bakugo laughed slightly “You caught my quirk too, neither one of us had been expecting that. I was so angry at you, but you were always so kind, you always wanted to help. So you did what you always did, you helped me by giving me my quirk back. I didn’t fucking deserve it.” Bakugo looked down and curled his hands into tight fists “You asked me two questions.”

“What were they?”

“You asked if you finally got a quirk. I told you that you did. And then you asked if you could become a hero with this quirk.” Bakugo went quiet, a sad solemn expression was on his face, squeezing his hands tighter so that his fingernails were biting into his skin.After a minute of silence and contemplation Ku’s curiosity got the better of him.

“How did you answer?”

“Like the dick I am. I told you No, that you couldn’t become a hero, that your quirk was no better than a villians.” Ku felt like he had been kicked in the stomach by those words. “Shit, it was the last thing I ever said to you.” He released his clenched fists, trying to release the frustration and pain along with it. He shoved his hands into his pockets instead, his fingers brushed up against the forgotten photo.“I was wrong, I think that if anyone deserves to be a hero it’s you. Your quirk isn’t a villians, it’s yours, you’ll figure it out.” Bakugo took a deep breath, looking Ku directly in the eye “Deku, you can become a hero.” 

Ku’s eye’s went wide and his tears streamed heavier, he took those words into his heart. He would make it as a hero. He would make it for those who needed help. For those who were lost. For those that were important to him. He found himself surprised that Bakugo had quickly became one of those important people.

“I know what I said- That I can’t forgive you- but, but I do. I forgive you, so let's become heros together.” Bakugo was reminded of the promise that was made so long ago, he looked at those teary eyes, that bright smile on his friends face, and was glad they could keep it.

“Yea, Let’s take the top spots together.” 

“We can’t make it to the top spots if you refuse to eat, Kacchan.” He rubbed the tears out of his eyes and then motioned towards the abandoned food. Bakugo rolled his eyes and chuckled. Before he picked up his food he took the photo out of his pocket and slid it across the table. Ku picked it up, mouth slightly agape, and he studied the photo. It was strange, seeing a version of himself without any scars, as happy as he could be. He looked closer at the photo. Was that? It was. That was clearly an All Might action figure in Bakugo’s hand.  He must have been a fan of him. Ku wondered if he still was, well, he’ll find out during their next class.

“You can keep it if you want.” Bakugo found he didn’t need it anymore, with his friend back in his life. Ku smiled widely at him. He slipped the photo into his notebook, and put both of them into his backpack.

 

“Thank you.” ____________________________________________________________________________

Modern Day

After Lunch came and went, the second main event of the day began, Heroic’s Class. Ku was glad it started later in the day, as the conversation with Bakugo steeled his resolve to be a hero.

All Might burst into the room wearing a suit with more blue on it than his usual yellow. 

“I AM HERE!” Ku’s classmates buzzed with excitement. Ku watched and listened, enchanted by their excitement, but not understanding it. “TO TEACH HEROICS!”

“No way.” He heard the boy who made tape say barely above whisper “He’s retired.”

“That costume is from the Silver age isn’t it?” A girl who resembles a frog asks.

Bakugo seemed especially excited, having slammed his fists on his desk “Holy fucking shit!”

Ku smiled, he was right about Bakugo being an All Might fan.

When everyone calmed down the hero spoke once again. “Welcome to Heroics! Here you will train your mind and body into the basic’s of being a hero!” The wall extended, revealing briefcases with large numbers on them. “Why don’t we get right to it! Today’s lesson is a team battle, go get your suits and meet me at Ground Beta!”

The entire classes excitement transferred from All Might to their new costumes. They all got up, rushing towards the briefcases like their lives depended on them. Iida stood nearby them all, moving his hands erratically as he tried to tell them to ‘slow down’ and to ‘form a single file line’. It made Ku laugh as he hung back, watching the others rush. He might be the only one who was in no rush to gather up his costume. Eventually he got his as well, he made his way to the changing room. Most of the others were gone by then, so he didn’t have to deal with the anxiety like the day before.

He found his way to Ground Beta wearing his new suit, it was fairly simple in design, especially when compared to Iida’s costume. It has a basic dark brown shirt that had no sleeves, to give him more skin to use his quirk, dark black pants that were held up by a red belt. The belt itself held a few small bags for things like first aid, or maybe something like smoke bombs, he hadn’t quite decided yet. On his knees he wore red supports, or rather knee pads, and thick red boots. What really caught the eye of the others was not any of these things, but a long mossy green cape that he could hide his arms in, and a mask shaped like a bunny’s face. The mask itself had ai in it to analyze quirks and give him suggestions, but he would have to input quirks into it later to start it’s database. Despite that he was quite happy with the way his costume came out, unlike some people.

“Ugh, they made my costume too tight.” Uraraka looked slightly uncomfortable as she complained. “But I like your costume! The mask is cute! Is the a reason for it?”

“U-um, I used to read this book to a little girl at the facility” He smiled slightly “It was a rendition of ‘ _ The Tortoise and the Hare _ ’ where they were heros and villians. She would always read the Tortoises lines, and I would read the Hares. She always wanted the Hare to win” To save her, he thought silently “I thought I would make it come true.”

“I think I read that when I was little!” She clapped her hands together in excitement “Maybe they will change the outcome if you become a hero!” 

“I would like that.” His slight smile broke into a bigger one, he was sure that she would too. He turned his attention towards the hero standing in front of the site.

“It looks like you’re all here! Let’s get started.” All Might looked excited as he messed around with a nearby computer. “For this exercise you will be split into two teams. One team will be villians, tasked with hiding and protecting a bomb.” He stopped messing with the computer. “The other team will be hero’s tasked with disabling the bomb before it can go off.”

“Are you splitting us into teams?” A spikey red haired classmate asked with an excited look on his face.

“I’ve entered your names into a randomizer, it will split you into teams of two or three.” All Might clicked a single button on the computer and the screens around them lit up. They watched as their names changed positions on the screen until they stopped. It landed on 6 names.

Iida Tenya, Mezo Shoji, and Izuku Midoriya as the hero team

VS

Mina Ashido, Shoto Todoroki, and Momo Yaoyorozu as the villian team

Ku stared at the screen, he hadn’t expected his name to already be in the system, but he pushed back his surprise to study the other names. He frowned, the other team was powerful, having two of the highest scorers in the class. 

He listened to the rules, and then they all headed to the building.

“Good luck Heros!” The pink skinned girl waved to them as the villians entered the building for their head start. Ku smiled and waved back.

“You seem confident.” His many armed teammate noted out loud, causing Ku to frown again.

“They have 2 of the top scorers from the quirk assessment test. I’d like to win but it’s not going to be easy. Do either of you know what exactly their quirks are?” Shoji shook his head.

“Momo is able to create anything from her own reserves for as long as she knows the exact structure of the object.” Iida felt like he was betraying his friend as he spoke, but he saw Ku’s eyes light up.

“In that case, she can only create a certain amount of items and it takes time if she needs to create something she’s intimately familiar with then?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Iida you’ll be the one to fight her as you’re the fastest of us. Don’t give her a chance to use her quirk. All three of us need to keep an eye out for any traps she might make. Look for wires near the floor, or anything that can alert them to your presence. We have a better chance if they’re not expecting us. ” 

“The other two, I think, Ashido is able to create some type of acid, but she doesn’t seem to be the brightest. As long as we keep distance from her we should be fine. Todoroki will be an issue though, elementals are always a pain.” Iida was surprised how quickly Ku broke down their quirks. The way he spoke was almost like he had fought before. “His ice likely affects his body if used enough. If we can get him to exert enough energy we just might be able to incapacitate him. The issue with this is on how small the halls are. We’d likely get trapped before he could exert enough energy for that.”

Shoji and Iida looked doubtful, considering the information presented to them.

“We’re at a disadvantage against them.” Shoji crossed his multiple arms.

“We are, but we really only need to get the bomb. I’ll distract Todoroki, Shoji think you can balance Ashido and the capturing the bomb?” He nodded.

“Great. Lets each take a floor.” He tapped the earpiece into his ear. “If you find them, or a frozen door, let us know.” Both Iida and Shoji nodded.

“We can do this!” Iida spoke with excitement.

“You may enter the building” A loud booming voice came over the loudspeaker. They ran into the building, each checking their respective floors as quickly as they could. Iida was on floor 7 when he noticed the temperature drop.

“I’m going to slow down, I think I’m getting close.” Iida reported.

“Hang on, wait for me and Shoji.” He looked at the hallway carefully. He found several strings ready to trip him up, if not for Ku’s warning he most likely would have fallen into the trap.

“Ku, It looks like you were right. There's wires all over the hallway.” 

“Almost there.” A minute later both Shoji and Ku joined Iida in the hallway. Ku led the way through the maze of wires, feeling each door they come across for a chilling cold. It did not take long before they found the correct door. “Okay, If I remember correctly there should be another entrance through the next door. Shoji you go through that entrance.”

They separated, Ku kicked the door as hard as he could but as he expected it was frozen shut. Ku backed up and braced himself against the wall, focusing power into his legs he surged forward, knocking the door clear off it’s hinge, and breaking the ice bracing the door. He ignored the pain as he slid forward, landing on his feet. 

The bomb was in the back of the room, there were four pillars holding up the room. Up until the moment the door burst Todoroki was leaning against one of them. Now he had left the pillar, allowing ice to incase half of his hero costume. Momo had been hiding near the doors, but with the doors just blown away, they didn’t hide her as planned. Ashido was near the bomb, she had placed slippery acid in a large circle around the bomb, it was almost unnoticeable if not for the scent.

Todoroki immediately sent a wave of ice in Ku’s direction. He just barely jumped out of the way.  Iida attempted to race inside, but was stopped by Momo tripping him of all things. 

“Well this is a warm welcome!” Ku raced towards the pillars, just barely avoiding getting iced several times. Iida got back up and began to fight Momo with a series of kicks. Protected for a moment behind the pillar Ku reached for the sole of his boot, pulling out a small knife, barely bigger than his thumb. He charged up his legs once more and made a leap at Todoroki. Todoroki eyes widened slightly, the only sign that he was surprised, and pulled up a wall of ice around himself. It was useless as Ku wasn’t aiming directly for him, dropping into a roll nearby. He thought that he was close enough to Todoroki, Ku held up the small knife and stabbed himself in the arm.

Iida had stopped paying attention to his own fight in that moment. “Ku What are you--” A fist nearly smacking him in the face stopped him from finishing that thought. 

“Trust me! I know what I’m doing.” The moment blood spilled from the wound they all felt the air seemingly charge with an unknown energy. Todoroki kept his ice wall up, unsure of what his clearly unhinged classmate had in mind for him. Ku focused on the pain in his arm, and turned a dial in his mind tuning the pain higher and higher, not anywhere near his threshold but high enough that it would affect a normal person. He projected the pain outward, the ice wall did nothing to stop the sudden onslaught of pain lacing up Todoroki’s right arm.

Todoroki bit his lip, this was bad, it hurt to move his arm even a little bit. He wasn’t about to use that. No way in hell.

Ku raced forward, making his way around the wall. He went to punch Todoroki in the stomach, but the peppermint boy just barely managed to sidestep out of the way. At that moment Shoji entered the room from the side door. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, it looked like Momo was plenty distracted and Todoroki was losing the battle. There was a quick back and forth between the two fighters. A kick here, a dodge there, a punch from the left field, a sidestep. It was like watching a dance as the two of them barely avoided each other.

“SHOJI THE BOMB!” He snapped out of watching them and ran off towards the bomb. There Ashido was waiting. She sprayed some liquid in front of him, sending him sliding in the wrong direction. When he regained his footing he surged forward using two of his ‘arms’ to throw a punch at her. She managed to catch the first one but the second fist caught her by surprise. She staggered back, he used the opportunity to send her off balance, and knocked her out with a kick.  

“Shitshitshit.” Ashido getting knocked out was the last straw, Todoroki felt his frustration flare up as he dodged yet another punch. His fingers filled with heat, he sent out a flare of fire out towards Shoji as a last ditch effort. At the same moment, Ku launched his knee forward, hitting him square in the stomach. The fire veered off in the wrong direction missing Shoji completely. He felt bile in his mouth, as he collapsed on the ground. He couldn’t lose. He needed to win. Shoji made it to the bomb and tapped it, officially ‘capturing’ it.

“The Hero Team Wins!”  All Might’s voice resounded over the loudspeaker.

‘No’ Todoroki thought to himself, as he felt the pain in his arm disappear. ‘I can’t lose, we couldn’t have lost. Not when I used that for nothing!’ He looked up to see the green haired boy staring at him with concern, he still had the knife sticking out of his arm. Who the hell fights like that?

“I’m sorry about the pain in your arm.” He got up. “It’s the only thing I could think of that would work against your ice. I had no idea that you have two quirks, thats amazing!” The boy was rambling.

“Get out of my way.” Todoroki’s voice was level, no emotion involved in it. He walked past, quite literally turning the cold shoulder on Ku. Iida had rushed over as soon as the fight was over.

“What were you thinking?! Injuring yourself in the middle of a fight!” Concern laced his word, his arms were flailing everywhere.

“It worked didn’t it?” Ku smirked. He grabbed ahold of the knife’s handle. Iida tried to sputter out a response.

“Don’t take that out! You will bleed worse.” Shoji spoke as he walked up. 

“It’s fine.” He pulled it out, blood gushed from the wound. “I have a quirk called Regeneration.” He focused on the memories of Ichi, feeling her energetic warmth flow through him. The two of them watched as Ku’s skin started to heal before their eyes. When it scabbed over, he stopped it, feeling dead tired from the sheer amount of quirk usage. It was always easier with quirks he was familiar with but even then he runs the risk of passing out. He did not want to pass out, especially after that exciting battle.

“Just because you have a healing quirk does not make what you did okay!” Iida lectured as Shoji started herding them to the rest of the class. “You shouldn’t harm yourself!” 

“I had to do it, we wouldn’t have won otherwise. The quirk I used is known as Dol Scale, it works far better if I have actual pain to turn the scales on before I project it to those around me.” Both Shoji and Iida were speechless, they had no idea how someone could have so little care for their own safety.

They entered the room, their classmates were in and the first thing Ku noticed was the pissed off frown on All Might’s face. The next thing he noticed was the concerned faces on his classmates.

“Those knives were not approved by the support course.” All Might opened his hand, the message was clear, give up the knives. He pulled the other one from his boot and placed both knives into his palm. “You might have won but that would not work in a real situation. Do not risk yourself like that again.” 

He put the knives down and gave Ku a pass to the nurses office. “Go see Recovery Girl.”

“I healed it well enough.”

“Iida you go with him.” Iida nodded.

“Come on, you should get that wound checked out.” Ku reluctantly nodded. They walked the halls in silence at first. Just the click and clack of shoes on tile, but about half way there Ku spoke.

“I don’t get it. We won.” His eyes crinkled in frustration “I did exactly what was asked of us. Why is everyone acting like I’ve done something wrong?”

“We’re just concerned, you shouldn’t have hurt yourself like that.” Iida waved his hands around as he talked. “That was reckless.”

“But if I didn’t do it we would have lost.” Ku’s tone sounded serious “I cannot lose.”

“Why not? We learn from losing, from the mistakes we make.” Ku opened his mouth and closed it, he didn’t know on how to explain it to Iida. If it was another number he wouldn’t have to explain it at all, they would understand. After a minute of silence Iida spoke once again, he wanted to lighten the mood. “I noticed when we were called for our teams, that you were called by Izuku Midoriya.”

“Yea. I’m still getting used to having a name.” He’s still getting used to a lot of things. Apparently not winning was going to need to be one of those things.

“May I call you by Midoriya?” Ku’s eyes brightened, letting go of some of that frustration he was holding in.

“Yes. If you want, you can let the others in our class know as well.”

“Of course Midoriya.” He stopped in front of the nurses office. “It appears we’re here.”

“Thank you for coming with me. I think I get it a little better now.” He didn’t but he knew Iida would appreciate the small white lie.

“You’re Welcome. Get better soon, so you may join us in class again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact that I've noticed that my computer has been autocorrecting Bakugo into Bakugou(and it's now inconsistent throughout the story) I will be doing a complete edit on all chapters before I write the next part of this story. I will be mainly fixing grammar and punctuation. I will not be rewriting any chapters. This is what happens when you don't have a beta. You die like a man and fix everything yourself. So the next update might take longer than my usual.  
> Up Next: Bakugo's Battle trial, and the answer to who 8-ball is.  
> Question for you all: What did you think of Ku's hero costume? Do any of you have any theories about this story?  
> I did draw Izuku's hero costume, it's over on my tumblr.  
> Find it here: http://veilya.tumblr.com/post/182079300849/izukus-hero-design-for-my-fic-promises-youre


	7. Promise of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ku doesn't listen to anyone, makes a terrible choice, and then has to deal with Bakugo's match. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally finished editing everything! So hopefully we'll be back to more regular updates.   
> I want to thank everyone for the Kudos! They keep encouraging me to continue this mess.  
> As always enjoy the chapter!

Modern Day

Ku did not enter the nurse's office. Instead he waited until Iida was about half-way down the hall and then turned in the opposite direction. He knew that Toshinori would find out about this but  at that moment he didn’t care. He wasn’t ready to meet with Recovery Girl. 

He passed a few hallways, quickly finding his way to the stairs. He took them two at a time, making his way up to the roof. Up on the roof the blue sky calmed him, and he could think properly about the exercise.

He went over to the fence, sitting down in front of it, slipping his legs between the bars. He could see Ground Beta from here, but he wasn’t close enough to make out his class. He wondered who had been picked to go next. He hoped it wasn’t that interesting of a match, well if it was he could always snatch the tape from Toshinori later. Speaking of his class, he didn’t want anyone to come looking for him. He shouldn’t stay up here too long. He took his phone out of one of the pouches, setting a small alarm, and tucking his phone back where it belongs.

He spent a few minutes thinking about the exercise, but he couldn’t think of another way to win. It was that quirk or lose. He sighed choosing to let it go for now, he’s sure that Toshinori will try to talk to him about it once he’s home anyways.

Instead he watched the clouds roll by, pretending they were different animals as they floated by, and let his mind wander in a different direction.Watching the sky reminded him of a conversation with Ichi. How she desperately wanted to see the sky, because that would mean that they were free. Back then he never considered the possibility that it would be him and not her who would be able to see the sky. Despite the sad thoughts weighing on his mind watching the sky help him release the last of his frustrations with the exercise. It was not long until his exhaustion caught up with him and his eyes drooped close. He fell asleep, his head leaning against the cool bars of the fence.

____________________________________________________________________________

????

He woke up wearing light blue scrubs in a room he recognized. He bit his lips as he looked at the plain walls around him, his eyes finally landing on the clear wall separating his room from another similar room. 

No, he couldn’t be back here. He was just on the roof? Unless that was all a dream? He wanted to cry at the loss of the outside world but he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to show that part of himself to the other numbers.

He noticed the doors separating the rooms was open. It must be after lunch then. He walked into the other room, noticing the figure in the bed. He walked close enough to see who it was. 

“Ku come” The voice coughed violently “closer please.” He wanted to freeze in place, he knew that voice. He didn’t want to relive this. He sat down on the bed anyways, he looked down at the figure curled up in the blankets. She was basically a skeleton, her soft blue eyes matched the sky he saw in his dream of the outside world. Her long grey hair hung around her, surrounding her hollow form. She looked like a ghost come to life. 

“Chi.” His heart broke, he hated seeing her like this. “How do you feel today?”

She reached for him and he took her hand. “K-ku we both k-know I don’t-don’t have much longer.”

“B-but Chi, we still h-haven’t seen the o-outside world.” He knew he should pull himself together but this was Ichi, she wouldn’t tell the other numbers. “You-You s-still need to see the s-sky. We can-”

“W-we can’t.” Her voice was sharp despite how weak she was. “Ku, I-I think it’s time to- It’s time to gi-give in. I-I need you to take m-my quirk.” He looked away from her, he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

“I-I can’t, if I do that-”

“I kn-know. I thought ha-hard about-t this-this decision. Ku” She took a deep breath “p-please look at me.” He wiped his eyes even though he knew it would do nothing to stop his tears, and looked at her. “I-I’m g-going to die wh-whether or not yo-you take my quirk.” He already knew this but it still felt like she punched him in the face, hard. “B-but K-Ku theres goi-going to be a day wh-where you can see the s-sky, I’d l-like to be-believe my q-quirk will help yo-you get there.”

“I-if I take your quirk, If I…” He let go of her hand to attempt to clear his eyes “They’ll kill you.”

“I-it would be be-better than sl-slowly dying of star-starvation.” She wanted to comfort him but knew that now was not the time. “Besides… Y-you w-want to be a h-hero once y-you are free, r-right?” He nodded. “My qui-quirk is perf-perfect for hero work. I’m glad I c-can protect you, ev-even after I’m gone.”

It wasn’t fair. He didn’t want her to die. She didn’t deserve this. 

“C-can you w-wait until it’s ti-time for the door to close?” She smiled sadly at him.

“I c-can w-wait. C-can you tell me some stories?” He joined her under the covers, snuggling next to her. She had been expecting him to tell her about the latest book he had been reading but instead he launched himself into a story about the times they got into mischief. His voice was low and would wobble but he kept going. They spent the day like that. Him telling their exploits and her listening the best she could. Both of them hanging onto their memories knowing that they wouldn’t be able to make any more with each other. At the end of the day they heard the buzzer go off.

It was time.

She didn’t blame him for the hesitation she saw on his face.“K-Ku, I-I need y-you to let me go.”

“I know.” He offered his hand to her, she took it without any hesitation, placing something in his hand as she did. “G-goodbye Chi.” He felt her warmth, her kindness, her playful energy settle deep within himself. He walked through the door separating their rooms, holding onto her item tightly while tears were falling onto the hard flooring. He was curled up on his bed ignoring the rest of the world when the buzzer for the door went off.

____________________________________________________________________________

Modern Day

The buzzer kept going, it shook him out of the memory. He found himself up on that roof, his head leaning against the harsh metal fence. It was his phone going off in his pocket that woke him, he silently thanked it’s loud buzzer as he turned it off, not even looking at the screen. He looked up at the bright sky and tried not to feel his fatigue, but it was an impossible endeavor. He felt more tired now than he had before falling asleep. He brought his fingers up to his eyes, brushing away the tears that were still flowing even after the nightmare had ended. The action seemed to cause his tears to flow faster, harsher. His tears streamed until he could just barely make out the blue of the sky through his blurry eyes. He really needed to pull himself together. 

He took a few minutes just to let himself cry and slowly brought himself back to some semblance of okay. It had been awhile since he turned off the buzzing alarm, so he decided to hope that he wouldn’t look like he’d been crying by the time he made it back to Ground Beta. He really didn’t want to join the class after everything but if he didn’t Toshinori would immediately know he hadn’t been to the nurses office. He would rather that he found out later, some sacrifices needed to be made.

He tried to take his time, walk slowly, but even so it did not take him long to make his way back to Ground Beta. He was lucky that it took just enough time that he no longer looked like he had been crying. He wasn’t lucky enough to look like he had actually slept, at all.

He saw Uraraka and Bakugo watching the screens intently and choose to walk over to them.

“Oh! Midoriya, I’m glad you’re okay!”  Uraraka was as bubbly as ever. “Your round was so intense. You know you were voted MVP of your round?”

He rubbed at his eyes trying to take in all that she said. He guessed she caught his name from the screens like Iida did.  “Oh? I was?” What else did I miss?”

“Rock face and Sparkle got their asses kicked by Gloves, Tail and Big lips.”

“Big lips?” He had an idea who the others were. Why couldn’t he just use peoples names like everyone else?

“He means Sato.” She pointed him out. “It’s a two on two battle right now. Sero and Kaminari as the hero team. While Jiro and Tokoyami are the villain team.” He looked over at the screens seeing Jiro leading Tokoyami through the halls. “Who do you think will win?”

“Well Sero has good maneuverability and an amazing quirk for capturing--” He started muttering, and although she tried Uraraka couldn’t make heads or tails of what he was saying. “I’d say they’re pretty equal but if I had to choose I’d say the Villain team would win. Tokoyami and Jiro’s quirks are better for the indoor environment.”

“Who cares which extra wins? Just shut up and watch the screens already.” Bakugo snapped at them, while staring just a little too intently at Ku. He noticed how tired he looked and helped him get out of the conversation. Ku smiled a bit at him and joined the others in watching the screens. 

Jiro had her earphone jacks against the wall, and closed her eyes in concentration. After figuring out where the hero team was, it did not take long for Jiro to lead her team to the bomb. The ensuing fight ended quickly, with Kaminari blowing out to his quirk and Tokoyami claiming the bomb by using dark shadow. There was a discussion afterwards but Ku spaced out during it. He thinks Jiro was the MVP of that round? He was so out of it he doesn’t know for sure. 

Finally the last team was called.

Asui and Kirishima as the Hero Team.

Bakugo and Uraraka as the Villain Team.

“Wish us luck!” Uraraka smiled at him as the two of them set off.

“We don’t need your shitty ass luck.” Bakugo grumbled from behind her. Ku silently wished them luck anyways. He wanted them to win. 

He wanted to watch the screens more intently but he found that his attention span was shot. He couldn’t really pay attention to the battle that ensued. He was vaguely aware of the hero team removing all items in their chosen room, of the timer going off and the villain team entering the building. Kirishima meeting Bakugo head on with all his manly prowess. An epic battle went on between the two while Uraraka snuck around the building looking for the bomb. He saw Uraraka struggle against Asui in a smaller battle, and call Bakugo for help. Bakugo grunted at her but still delivered help in the form of falling through the ceiling. The hole in the ceiling brought debris that Uraraka could use to fight with. Soon after that the Villain team won. He saw Uraraka hold up both hands to Bakugo, and Bakugo pretended to be reluctant about high fiving her. Uraraka smiled brightly, and Bakugo couldn’t help but grin back. They had won after all.

The grin was still on Bakugo’s face when he entered the room with Uraraka. It only got wider when he was announced the MVP of the round, for his quick thinking and his proficiency in a fight. After a discussion about the round they were dismissed from class and were free to go home. Ku joined Bakugo and Uraraka on the way to the locker rooms.

“Did you wish us luck?”

“I did!” He forced himself to smile at them even though he wasn’t feeling like it “I’m glad you won, you make a good team!” 

“We really do! Although working with Bakugo is like wrangling an angry puppy.” He couldn’t help but imagine as an angry pomeranian. It made him snort and smile for real this time. 

“Fucking say that again Chipmunk Cheeks!” He practically growled at her. Ku blinked at him.

“I see it. He’s even growling like one.” It was Uraraka’s turn to snort out a laugh. Bakugo just stared at her and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Whatever.” He grumbled at them. “It’s our stop. I’ll meet you at the gym Chipmunk Cheeks?”

“I’ll see you there!” She waved bye to them as she went to her own locker room. Ku went to his locker, switching out his hero outfit to the clothes he shoved into his bag this morning, which consisted of a plain white shirt with the word ‘T-Shirt’ upon it, a deep green hoodie, and a pair of pants. He had one last thing to complete the outfit he would wear to meet with the other number. A pair of gloves.

He sighed loud enough that Bakugo heard it from a few lockers over. Bakugo watched as Ku slipped on the gloves. He couldn’t help but think about their conversation at lunch, on how the other numbers fears Deku’s quirk, and if that was the reason for the gloves. Ku was passing him on his way to the exit.

“Hey Deku. What’s with-” Ku shoved his gloved hands into his hoodies pocket and turned toward him. Bakugo decided to drop it. “Are you heading out now?”

“Yea. I don’t want to keep my friend waiting.” Bakugo realized that this friend of his must also be from the same facility if he was bothering to cover up so thoroughly. That must be the reason for the sigh. 

“This friend of yours, do they trust you?”

“They do.” The question caught Ku off guard but he answered confidently.

“Then drop the gloves. If they really trusted you then they wouldn’t care if you wore them or not.” Ku’s eyes widened and he frowned at Bakugo. 

“I’m not dropping the gloves.” 

“Why the fuck not? They’re what’s bothering you aren’t they?” Ku considered the question, taking a breath before answering.

“My friend wouldn’t care, he completely trusts me.” Ku thought about the nightmare he had earlier. “But-they’re not for him, they’re for me.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Ku’s phone went off in his pocket, he ignored Bakugo as he checked it.

“I got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Bakugo slammed his locker shut as he watched Ku leave without really answering anything.

“Fucking Deku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me@Me: This is too edgy.  
> Also Me@Me:But the explanations!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this. I mostly wrote this to get the thoughts and ideas out of my head.


End file.
